E Quando Eu Estiver Triste
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Makoto continua a encontrar Masato nos lugares mais absurdos. [Dsesafio Sailor Moon Brazuca] [A Outra Chance 'verse]


**Disclaimer: Haha mega engraçado.**

**Fic escrita para o Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca¹ lançado por moi.**

**Essa fic faz parte do 'verse de A Outra Chance.**

**Beta: aclockworKat**

* * *

><p><strong>E Quando Eu Estiver Triste<strong>

"_E quando eu estiver triste  
>Simplesmente me abrace<br>E quando eu estiver louco  
>Subitamente se afaste<br>E quando eu estiver bobo  
>Sutilmente disfarce<br>Mas quando eu estiver morto  
>Suplico que não me mate, não<br>Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"_

_Skank – Sutilmente_

- Mas eu não acredito! – Masato ouviu uma voz conhecida e bastante irritada, dizer atrás de si.

Ele se virou para encontrar uma Makoto de pé sob a porta aberta, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão lívida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, rude como sempre, uma nuvem de fumaça o acompanhou quando correu para fechar a porta antes que alguém os visse.

- Eu trabalho aqui! – ela desviou dele, passando por debaixo de seu braço esticado – O que você acha que está fazendo? Fumando aqui dentro! – ela tentou pegar o cigarro, mas ele simplesmente levantou mais a mão que o segurava – Qual é o seu problema? – ela lhe deu um pequeno empurrão – Sai daqui agora!

- Ok, eu paro de fumar, mas não estou indo ainda – ele fez o prometido, apagando o cigarro num balde com cheio de água.

- Você não tem vergonha de estar abandonando seu encontro pra fumar num local proibido? – ela tardiamente tirou as mãos do peito dele e cruzou os braços.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite horrível, ele teve vontade de rir.

- Eu não vim aqui com uma garota, Makoto. Quem você pensa que eu sou? – ele balançou a cabeça com um ar ofendido – Sinceramente, você tem que parar de acreditar naquelas histórias que o Midori conta de eu ser um mulherengo. Eu não nunca sairia com alguém enquanto estamos juntos.

- Não sei de história nenhuma – disse ela, seus ombros estavam visivelmente mais relaxados – e não estamos juntos! – completou rapidamente.

- Pff – fez ele, definitivamente divertido com as reações da morena – então como eu sei dessa pinta aqui? – ele apontou pra uma marca de nascença que ela tinha no início do decote.

- Hey! – o repreendeu com um tapa – Tira a mão!

- Difícil quando você está com essa roupa pornográfica.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação, ele pode ver o rosto dela inflamar.

- É um uniforme, idiota! É que eu sou mais alta que as outras atendentes... – pela milésima vez naquela noite, ela tentou se cobrir melhor com a saia que estava um pouco acima do meio das coxas.

Ele fez um gesto de quem fazia pouco caso.

-Você não deve ter nem um e setenta. De onde eu venho você tem um tamanho bem normal.

- Me leve pra comprar roupas lá então – retrucou entre os dentes, por mais que sua altura lhe trouxesse problemas na maioria das vezes, ver alguém fazendo tanto descaso lhe deixava meio perdida.

- Então não estamos juntos, mas você quer que eu te leve pra fazer compras? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não falava sério!

- Não sei, eu e você – ele chegou mais perto – viajando sozinhos para os EUA... Acho que seria divertido te levar pra visitar minha casa, talvez você gostasse de lá. O problema é que, eventualmente, toparíamos com minha família... – ele fez uma careta, toda sua atitude de conquistador barato desaparecendo.

Makoto mordeu o lábio inferior e analisou a expressão dele, olhar perdido, cenho franzido.

- É deles que você está fugindo então?

- Yeah…

- Por quê?

Ele suspirou longamente e se afastou um pouco, virando um dos baldes de ferro e se sentando em cima deste.

Makoto olhou longamente para um dos outros baldes, pensando se devia ficar e fazê-lo falar, mas percebeu que já estava dentro daquele armário de vassouras por muito tempo e logo alguém iria vir ver o que tinha acontecido com ela.

- Bem, eu já vou indo, se me pegarem aqui com você provavelmente serei despedida e eu preciso desse emprego.

Ele ergueu os olhos.

- Eu posso ficar aqui? – a voz veio quase num sussurro.

- Masato…

- Eu realmente não quero voltar pra lá – desde quando os olhos dele ficaram tão sinceros?

- Tão ruim assim?

- Pior – ele ainda tentou sorrir, ela teve vontade de bater a própria cabeça na parede.

- Ok, mas não fume! – disse autoritária, tentando ganhar de si mesma algum controle – A fumaça vai parar toda no corredor.

Ele bateu continência.

- Sim senhora! – ela já estava saindo quando ele a segurou pelo pulso – Makoto, hey, obrigado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, antes de sair, sentindo o rosto corar pela intensidade do olhar dele e a carícia suave que ele lhe fez no pulso antes de soltá-la.

oOo

- Geez! – disse ela entrando, mas com cuidado para não deixar a porta aberta – Você realmente ainda está aqui.

Ele sorriu amarelo, estava exatamente como ela havia o deixado, sentando naquele balde e parecendo frágil, o que era extremamente aborrecido, ele parecia ser alguém tão difícil de se derrubar.

- Obrigado por não me delatar – disse se levantando, seus ossos estalando pelo movimento, fazia realmente muito tempo que ele estava naquela posição. Makoto desviou o olhar quando ele esticou a coluna fazendo com que a camisa se levantasse um pouco na linha do umbigo.

- De nada, – retrucou – mas não se acostume! Escuta, seus pais já foram, você pode sair.

Suspirou aliviado.

- Eu não quero me meter, mas sério, eles vieram de tão longe pra ver você Masato… não entendo...

Ele fez uma careta.

- Aconteceram umas coisas por culpa de todo o lance de ser um dos Shitennou e digamos que... – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou cansando – não acabou bem com nossa relação familiar, o clima está insuportável...

Makoto o estudou. Apesar de tudo, a o esverdeado no rosto dele havia sumido, Masato parecia bem menos nervoso do que da primeira vez que ela o havia encontrado.

- Certo… Olha, o restaurante já vai fechar, melhor você ir pra casa – coisa que ela também queria fazer, estava tão cansada!

- Yeah…

Ele se aproximou.

- O que você está fazendo?

- É que eu percebi que essa é a primeira conversa a sós que nós tivemos que não terminou em brigas ou beijos. E, por mais que eu não lamente pelo primeiro, o segundo é realmente impensável.

- Masato, me deixa passar.

Mas ele rapidamente colou os lábios aos dela. O contato durou por um longo momento, as mãos dela firmemente nos ombro dele, prontas para empurrá-lo, mas Masato se manteve imóvel sobre os lábios de Makoto e a mão que segurava firmemente sua cintura não saiu do lugar, o que era estranho, ele normalmente era tão intenso, beijos já começavam aprofundados e toques sempre tão exigentes. Ela abriu os olhos, o cenho dele estava franzido, olhos fechados com força, as mãos dela descenderam dos ombros até o peito, o coração dele martelava.

Ela se afastou, terminando o beijo, ele a deixou ir com um longo suspiro.

- Eu precisava disso – ele disse com a voz rouca, mas não tirou as mãos dela, apertava a cintura de Makoto com força, como se com medo de quem alguém fosse roubá-la.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não vai brigar comigo como sempre?

Ela suspirou cansada e revirou os olhos e retirando a mão dele de sua cintura.

- Olha, me espera lá fora, eu já estou quase terminando meu turno.

- Ok – respondeu Masato, pasmo com a própria sorte.

oOo

Masato ajustou a jaqueta nos ombros, já estava ficando quente demais pra usá-la mesmo à noite, mas sentia um estranho conforto ao sentir o peso da peça de couro o envolvendo, o cheiro familiar o acalmava.

Um grupo passou rindo e conversando animadamente, seu sangue congelou ao notar quem eram. O rapaz de olhos claros ostentava um largo sorriso, e um homem de meia idade prestava atenção no que uma mulher alta, ruiva e, obviamente estrangeira, dizia em um rápido inglês. Masato recuou, sentindo o desespero amargar em sua boa e tentando se esconder a qualquer custo, acabou por esbarrar em alguém.

- O que você está fazendo andando para trás no meio da calçada? – a voz irritada o perguntou.

- M-makoto! – ele gaguejou o nome como uma prece, com o semblante de alguém obviamente perturbado.

Numa atitude nervosa, desfez o contado visual com a Senshi e olhou por cima do ombro, vendo que o trio não estava mais presente e, pincipalmente, que não havia sido visto por eles, deixou-se relaxar.

- Você não está mesmo bem... – concluiu a moça de cabelos cacheados, ela ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar por cima do ombro dele – Eram eles, ali atrás?

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu de sua garganta seca.

Ela arfou com uma expressão de preocupação e cansaço.

- Bem, eles realmente não pareciam preocupados com sua ausência – havia algo duro nas palavras dela que o atingiu como um baque, ele pensou numa resposta ácida, mas apertou os lábios, sua raiva não pertencia a ela e Makoto não havia dito nenhuma mentira – Vem!

Aturdido, Masato demorou para se mover, de forma que ela voltou e o puxou pela mão.

Ainda de mãos dadas – e ele tentou com toda a precária atenção que tinha naquele momento gravar a sensação da mão quente dela na sua – ambos caminharam pela calçada por um tempo, até que ela subitamente parou.

Ele engoliu seco e pirragueou.

- Pra onde estamos indo?

- Você não parece nada bem e precisa ir pra casa, eu vou te colocar num taxi e ligar para Kotei-san.

Ele fez uma careta quando ela largou a mão dele pra pegar o celular.

- Ele está fora da cidade a trabalho e... Supostamente, eu deveria passar a noite no hotel com meus pais hoje.

- Midori-san, então?

Masato simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela.

Makoto mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou em volta, batendo com o aparelho pensativamente no queixo e tentando medir suas opções.

- Olha, Makoto, eu já estou me sentindo melhor, mas não quero lidar com o Midori hoje. Você conhece algum hotel por aqui perto?

- Melhor... – ela fez um barulho com a língua e enfiou o celular no bolso – Você é tão mentiroso – e o olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara de descrença, as mãos dele ainda tremiam, seu rosto não tinha recobrado a cor totalmente – vamos – e ela saiu andando e quando ele demorou pra segui-la outra vez, jogou um olhar irritado por cima do ombro – anda logo!

- Pra onde, mulher louca?!

- Pra minha casa, não vou te deixar sozinho nesse estado.

Ele arregalou os olhos e nos seus lábios um sorriso estava pronto para nascer.

- Mas nada de gracinhas ou eu chamo a o serviço de imigração!

Ele não podia ver o rosto dela, já que Makoto não se virou outra vez para olhá-lo, mas ele podia jurar que ela estava corando, ela também não reclamou quando ele, com seus passos largos, finalmente a alcançou e deu de mãos com ela outra vez.

oOo

Masato havia crescido numa fazenda e mesmo assim tinha certeza que nunca havia visto tantas plantas concentradas num só lugar.

Especialmente num lugar que não era necessariamente espaçoso.

Em cada canto da sala com cozinha conjugada havia um enorme vaso com uma planta maior ainda. Na bancada havia cactos e violetas junto ao material de cozinha, na janelas mais plantas e até na estante, nos vãos não ocupados por livros, e ele podia sentir o perfume de camélias em algum lugar da sala até Makoto se aproximar dele e Masato notar que vinha dos cabelos dela.

- Anda. Não vai entrar?

A verdade é que, embora o prospecto de estar finalmente sozinho com Makoto e, melhor ainda, pela noite inteira, mesmo no estado em que estava e com as promessas dela de deportação e morte – não necessariamente nesta ordem – caso ele aprontasse alguma, o deixava terrivelmente nervoso.

- Ehh você está ficando verde outra vez – ela o agarrou pelo pulso o puxando para dentro.

Ele tropeçou enquanto tirava os sapatos e era arrastado, mas milagrosamente não se estabacou não chão. Ela o jogou no sofá e ele teve que piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza que estava mesmo acordado, muitos de seus sonhos começavam com Makoto o jogando em um sofá, mas tudo que aconteceu foi ela colocar a palma da mão na testa dele com um ar preocupado.

- Você está bem? Ainda não disse nada.

- É que estou encantado com a visão – o olhar dele cai e o dela acompanhou, ambos foram parar no decote de Makoto.

A reação dela foi usar a mão que há minutos docemente o tocava para disferir um soco em seu ombro.

- Porque você nunca leva nada a sério?! – reclamou enfurecida, a reação dele foi um sorriso indecente, mas seus olhos continuavam opacos – Vou tomar um banho, você fica aqui. Eu vou deixar água no fogo e você prepara o chá. Vocês sabem como faz chá lá nos EUA, não sabem?

Ele revirou os olhos e a seguiu até a cozinha.

- Onde você guarda o chá?

- Naquele armário – ela apontou.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois enquanto ela enchia o bule e ele avaliava os sabores de chá que ela tinha guardado. A maioria era ervas frescas, ela realmente gostava de plantas, pensou.

- Os seus pais nem te ligaram... Não ficam preocupados?

Os músculos de Masato enrijeceram, mas ele tentou manter o tom de voz casual.

- Nah, provavelmente já esperavam que algo assim acontecesse.

- Por quê?

- Eles acham que eu sou "instável" – ele revirou os olhos, ainda de costas pra ela, mas já não mais se aventurando pelo conteúdo do armário.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou longamente e se virou para ela, um sorriso absolutamente falso em seu rosto.

- Você não disse que ia tomar banho?

- Você está fugindo! – ela o acusou.

Masato se curvou, aproximando seus rostos.

- De você? Nunca.

Mas Makoto não se mostrou afetar pelo ar de conquistador barato dele, não tinha como funcionar quando ele tinha aqueles ombros tensos, aquelas palmas trêmulas e aquela aura carregada. Não podia vê-la como Rei fazia, mas sentia uma corrente gelada atravessar sua coluna quando ele se aproximava desde que saíram do restaurante que nada a ver tinha com o quão ela era atraída por ele.

- Do assunto.

Ele se endireitou, se afastando dela.

- Porque você se importa?

Ela corou fracamente e em vez de responder com palavras, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

Foi rápido, um leve tocar de lábios, que a no fim a deixou a mais chocada dos dois, principalmente ao perceber que não se arrependia do que fizera. E sorriso que ele lhe deu então foi diferente de todos que ele já havia lhe dado antes. Não fazia sua pele arder como de costume, mas fez algo morno se revirar no peito de Makoto, ela escapou para os lados quando ele ameaçou de se aproximar novamente.

- Eu... – limpou a garganta tentando começar, mas de tão aturdida, parando para morder os próprios lábios nervosamente – vou tomar meu banho e depois a gente conversa, ok?

- Ok – foi só o que ele conseguiu responder, seus olhos estavam enormes e as pupilas quase cobriam as cores misteriosas de suas íris.

Eles ainda ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos até a chaleira apitar e ela finalmente conseguir sair dali.

oOo

Quando ela voltou para a sala-cozinha, encontrou o bule de chá e duas canecas na mesinha de centro, Masato sentando no sofá, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos o rosto escondido pelas mãos e a cascata de cabelos avermelhados, ela foi invadida por uma violenta vontade de se aproximar, afastar os cabelos dele e segurar-lhe as mãos com as suas, mas além de não querer assustá-lo, ela mesma, Makoto, estava em pânico. Não tinha ideia de o quanto vê-lo despido de sua pose arrogante iria mexer com ela.

Acabou por estacionar numa distância segura, e fez um barulho com a garganta se anunciando e ele, lentamente, tirou as mãos da frente do rosto e se aprumou para olhá-la. Os cabelos fartos caiam soltos pelos ombros, ainda um pouco úmidos, e ela vestia uma camisola florida de algodão, ele lhe agraciou com um pequeno sorriso, não escondendo o encantamento com a visão, ela corou fracamente.

- Você deveria tomar um banho também – disse numa voz baixa – Eu tenho uns pijamas largos que devem te servir.

- Depois, o chá vai ficar frio.

Ela o encarou, ainda a distância, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ok.

Makoto caminhou lentamente até ele, sentia borboletas sem seu estômago, sem pensar nem planejar, com aquele ato na cozinha acabara por revelar a si mesma e, de certa forma a ele, algo que nem ela tinha real ciência de que sentia.

- Qual chá que você escolheu? – perguntou ela, se sentando ao lado dele tentando puxar assunto e quebrar o clima estranho.

- Lavanda.

- Algum motivo especial? – ela encheu as canecas e entregou uma a ele.

- Queria algo floral sem ser amargo.

- Não gosta de coisas amargas? – ela provou a bebida e fez um barulho gutural em aprovação, até que ele não era completamente inútil – você não parece ser alguém que gosta de coisas doces.

- Como não? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu gosto de você, não gosto?

Ela riu, mas o corado de suas bochechas e o brilho de seus olhos denunciavam algo mais do que simples divertimento.

- Oh céus! Essa foi a pior cantada que já me passaram!

Ele tentou se fazer de ofendido, mas acabou sorrindo.

Um silêncio confortável reinou entre os dois depois disso, ambos terminaram de tomar suas bebidas, envoltos na presença reconfortante um do outro. O tempo todo Makoto queria fazer suas perguntas, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava que valia a pena quebrar a paz que se instaurara, a todo o momento ficava distraída com o cheiro masculino da colônia que ele usava, a textura do couro da jaqueta dele roçando em seu braço cada vez que ele se movia, o calor da coxa dele colada a sua no sofá pequeno. Além disso, a memória dos olhos em pânico e a palidez do rosto dele estavam presas no fundo de sua mente e ela não queria ter que reviver o momento.

Ao final de seu último gole, já havia tomado coragem o suficiente.

- Masato...

Mas ele não a deixou terminar.

- Eu gostaria de tomar aquele banho agora, se você não se importa.

Ela colocou a caneca de volta a mesa de centro e fez o mesmo com a dele, para depois envolver as mãos grandes com as suas, ele lhe fazia se sentir tão pequena e delicada.

- Fale comigo.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Makoto... Quando Kotei me achou, eu estava numa clínica psiquiátrica – e completou baixinho – pronto falei.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Por quê? Quero dizer, você é irritante e tudo, mas não é louco.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dele.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – mas, obviamente, ele não estava ofendido.

- Masato... – ela aumentou a pressão nas mãos dele afetuosamente, mas firme.

- As estrelas sabem de tudo – disse ele de modo solene.

Ela pestanejou, compreensão se espalhando por seu rosto.

- Oh... verdade! Você é o vidente dos Shitennou.

Ele riu.

- Do jeito que você falou me imaginei com um turbante, usando delineador e vivendo numa vã itinerante.

Foi a vez dela rir.

- E então? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, se negando a deixa-lo mudar de assunto.

- Ele e Izou tiveram uma conversinha comigo, porque meu comportamento não era dos melhores, e tentaram me tirar de lá. Mas, minha família não estava de acordo, pra eles eu estava completamente psicótico que os dois estavam tentando de aproveitar de mim de alguma forma.

- Acho que compreendo a linha de pensamento da sua família...

- Sim, no começo eu também. Mas depois eles nem sequer queriam falar comigo mais, parecia que não queriam me ver longe daquele lugar e Makoto... Eu precisava sair. Cada dia naquele hospital e eu sentia que ia ficando realmente insano, chegaram momentos em que fiz coisas que me arrependo, eu me sentia sem saída... – ele fechou os olhos com força, sua mente sendo invadida por cenas de seu punho acertando o olho de um médico e sangue escorrendo em azulejo branco.

- Oh Masato... – disse Makoto com a voz quebrada, era a primeira vez que ela notava a cicatriz esbranquiçada no interior do braço do ruivo.

- Por fim, tivemos que processar meus pais e, graças ao poder quase tão irresistível quanto o de qualquer cristal mágico, o do dinheiro, eles conseguiram me tirar de lá e eu consegui meu atestado de sanidade de volta, o que é hilário quando eu penso na minha vida agora.

- E a sua família?

- Eles não ficaram muito felizes, obviamente... E quando eu disse que estava me mudando pra cá com aquelas pessoas que eu mal conhecia que foi realmente tudo por água abaixo. Meu irmão que já não falava muito comigo desde que o incidente com as estrelas começou a ficar sério, passou a me ignorar completamente. Meu pai tem todo aquele ar de reprovação quando se dirige a mim, mas o que me dói mais é quando minha mãe me olha como se estivesse com medo, como se não me conhecesse...

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por alguns segundos, Makoto se sentia a beira das lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Às vezes eu acho que merecia ter ficado lá naquele hospital.

- Hey! – ela largou as mãos dele e segurou seu rosto, forçando-o a olhá-la – Isso não é verdade! Nunca mais diga isso, está me ouvindo?

Ele baixou os olhos para encará-la, o rosto estava afogueado, os olhos brilhavam sensacionalmente verdes e uma lágrima solitária escorria por seu rosto. Ele tentou memorizar aquele momento, a honestidade que ela sempre demonstrava, a doçura, a força. O que aquela mulher havia visto nele na vida passada? Porque ainda achava que ele lhe era digno de alguma coisa vindo dela?

Era verdade que ele a provocava com beijos e insinuações e que sabia que ela também se divertia em seus joguinhos, mas nunca achara que havia sentimento genuíno nela por ele e porque teria? Sempre achou que deveria aproveitar o quanto podia até que ela se enjoasse e procurasse por alguém que realmente lhe fosse digno, pois ela merecia algo tão melhor do que o monte de cacos que ele era.

Masato secou a lágrima do rosto dela com as costas das mãos, ela fechou os olhos.

- Porque se importa, Makoto?

- Você acha que sou tão superficial assim?!

- Não te acho de forma nenhuma superficial, só não entendo porque me trouxe aqui, porque ouviu minha história, porque se emociona com ela quando eu não mereço nem um olhar seu, não depois do que eu fiz.

Ela soluçou e levou a mão instintivamente ao ventre, era incrível o quanto uma breve menção do modo como as coisas haviam terminado para os dois na vida passada arrancava dela reações tão violentas.

- Não era você.

Ele apoiou a fronte na dela, os olhos firmemente fechados.

- Eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade.

Ela fungou.

- Às vezes eu penso tanto no que teria acontecido de Metalia não tivesse atacado...

- E?

- Não teria terminado bem, não para nós. Eles provavelmente teriam mandado nosso bebê para ser criado em Jupiter, eu nunca o veria de novo, você talvez nunca nem mesmo o chegaria a ver de qualquer forma. Minha família provavelmente pediria a Rainha Selene sua cabeça. Sempre foram muito orgulhos os jupterianos.

- Eu não ia deixar, iria atrás de vocês dois não importa do que custasse.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Como poderia? Você era só humano. Eu provavelmente iria te parar. Meu juramento a Serenity sempre vai ser mais importante.

Ele abriu os olhos e descobriu um par de orbes esmeralda o encarando, mas os olhos dela já não estavam tão tristes.

- Mas nessa vida você também é humana.

- Meu voto a Usagi se mantém.

- Ela já fez questão de demonstrar que quer que você seja feliz.

- E você acha que é apto para a tarefa?

- Não sei você, mas estou me sentindo bem feliz agora.

- E se der errado outra vez?

- Dizem que uma coisa não acontece da mesma forma duas vezes e isso já aconteceu, sem falar que, pior do que acabou da outra vez eu não acredito que possa vir a ser.

- O que você propõe então?

- Que fiquemos juntos.

- Já estamos juntos.

Ele sorriu, dessa vez abertamente, sem o fundo de tristeza de todas às vezes anteriores. Makoto entendeu essa como a deixa para envolver o pescoço dele com os braços, descolando suas frontes para abraça-lo melhor. Ele a puxou para o colo, buscando o maior contato corporal o possível, tentando se perder na sensação de tê-la tão perto de si.

- Eu acho que amo você – ela disse numa voz falhada.

Ele depositou um beijo no ombro de Makoto e a afastou sem desfazer o abraço. Masato afastou os cabelos de Makoto da frente do rosto, e a encarou longamente.

- Não, ainda não, mas não vai demorar muito.

E então ele a beijou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¹Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca: É bem simples, cada autor escolhe uma ou mais músicas nacionais e escreve uma ou mais fics baseadas nela. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Geeeeente essa fic me lembrou um daqueles capítulos e AOC, parecia que não tinha fim! Não se acostumem :P**

**Também foi a coisa mais fofa que eu escrevi pra esse 'verse, Mako e o Burger King são puro amor, né? Esperem coisas mais fofas pros dois. Eles não tem plot, mas tem o fluff! HAHAHAHA**

**E finalmente consegui responder ao meu próprio desafio! Aeeeeee!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
